


Privacy Kekkai

by PaperFox19



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Sex, Caught, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Yoshimori uses his kekkai to give him and Gen some privacy. Masamori senses it and catches them.
Relationships: Shishio Gen/Sumimura Yoshimori
Kudos: 7





	Privacy Kekkai

**Author's Note:**

> old Fic Repost

Privacy Kekkai  
  
Yoshimori uses his kekkai to give him and Gen some privacy. Masamori senses it and catches them.  
  
-x-  
  
“I don’t know about this Yoshimori, your family is in the house, what if we get to loud,” Gen said, the boys were both equally naked. Gen was beneath the heir, a faint blush on his tan cheeks. Their hard cocks were pressed together, and Yoshi was pumping them together while kissing the boy’s neck. “Yoshi!” he moaned and quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.  
  
“Ok if you are so worried!” he casts a powerful kekkai barrier around them. “There now we can be as loud as we want,” he says with a chuckle. He attacks the boy’s neck once more this time sucking harder. Gen couldn’t help but moan louder this time, he was gonna have hickies tomorrow he just knew it!  
  
Yoshi slid a hand up and began playing with one of the hybrid’s nipples, while he pumped both their cocks with the other. “Oh oh oh fuck!” he moaned, his nipples were so sensitive!  
  
Gen bucked his hips only adding to the pleasurable friction between them. “You’re leaking so much!” he whispers and he flicks the leaking tip. “Ahh, teasing jerk!” he gasps and Yoshimori just chuckles.  
  
Yoshimori pulls back and the hybrid whines at the loss. “Teasing huh then I guess I better stop teasing huh?” he grabs the boy’s leg and lifts it up, he begins to lick Gen’s feet his tongue running across the soul of the foot and the male twitched. He nipped the heel and Gen bucked as the sensation channeled up right to his cock. “Cause you don’t like being teased right?” his other hand began caressing Gen’s other foot and the boy moaned.  
  
Gen was shaking in pleasure as Yoshi began licking between his toes. “Ah stop it just…you know what I want…so just do it!” he moaned his cock aching so much.  
  
“I don’t know what you’re thinking, you gotta tell me,” he said using more pressure on Gen’s foot and the boy moaned some more.  
  
“Put…it in!” he moaned, and Yoshimori smirked. “What? Come on say it!” he nipped at his heel again and Gen groaned and hid his face.  
  
“YOUR COCK, DAMNIT IT I WANT YOUR COCK INSIDE ME!” he let out loudly. “All you need to do is ask Gen-gen,” he placed a teasing kiss on the soul of his foot before licking up the boy’s leg. As he moved up he spread the boy’s legs settling himself between them.  
  
Yoshimori spread Gen’s cheeks and began licking his hole. “Ohhh fuck!” he moaned as the wet muscled pushed inside. This wasn’t their first time and it wouldn’t be the last time. Yoshi got Gen nice and wet, and his arousal was blurring his senses. “Please need you now!”  
  
He pulled back and used some lube to slather his cock. “Of course!” he pushed in and Gen arched his back, he moaned as he was filled once more. It felt great to be filled and loved by him. Yoshi had filled up the void inside him and fixed him the way no one else could. Now he craved him, his touch, but he was always worried about getting caught.  
  
Gen moaned as the kekkaishi filled him, burying his full 9 inch long cock inside him. His own 8 inch long manhood pulsed, he couldn’t hold it in anymore and he came shooting his load all over himself. “Wow Gen already, you love my cock that much?”  
  
“Baka, it’s your fault for teasing me so long!” he said and gasped as Yoshimori took hold of his dick. The boy began pumping as he started to move. Gen moaned loudly as his cock remained hard under the boy’s touch. His thrusting cock brushed his sweet spot with every thrust and Gen was seeing stars.  
  
His hands transformed and he began clawing at the floor. “Ah ah fuck yes ah ah ah ah ah oh yes! Yoshimori!” he moaned with every thrust, he kept his pumps in time with his thrusts so the pleasure was coursing threw him in a balanced flow. “Oh I’m gonna cum!” his body was arching off the ground with fierce passion and need.  
  
The hybrid’s inner walls tightened around Yoshi’s thrusting cock. “So tight gonna cum to!” they found their release together, Gen’s seed splashing all over his pecs and abs, and Yoshimori’s seed flooding his tight ass. “Yoshimori!”  
  
“Gen!” they moaned each other’s names, as they came.  
  
Yoshimori’s barrier fell and they collapsed into each other. The two were flushed and panting but their faces were ones of pleasure and joy. They smiled and began making out.  
  
Their moment ended as cum splashed onto their faces. They broke the kiss in shock and they turned to see Masamori, his huge 10 inch cock was out and dripping cum. “Sorry guys I couldn’t resist you put on quite the show!”  
  
Gen blushed and buried his face in Yoshi’s chest. “If you guys want privacy you shouldn’t use kekkai since if I could sense it anyone could.” Yoshi leaned forward and licked his brother’s cock lapping up the last few drops of cum. “Maybe I should help work that shyness out of you Gen?”  
  
Yoshimori flicked his brother’s cock with his tongue. “Nah he’s cute the way he is, but next time knock there’s no free shows!”  
  
Masamori blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Right right!”  
  
Gen blushed. ‘What kinda pervy family have I hooked up with!?’ though he was told that if Masamori did join in it would be Gen’s cock up Masamori’s ass, that had some appeal to it.  
  
End


End file.
